


Whispered promise

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat had said things he didn't mean. Can he make it up to Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered promise

    Lestat sat, staring out his window, feeling the knot in his throat growing. He'd had another fight with Lestat, finally allowing the anger and fire he usually didn't bother with to flare up and lash out at his lover. "If you can't stand it so much then just kill me or fucking leave! I don't need you here or your drama constantly causing me greif!" Louis had stared at him in silent shock before quietly going upstairs, grabbing his coat, and slamming the door on his way out. He hadn't snapped some last comment, no final word, just left without a word. Lestat hitched a sigh. He had to find his lover. He'd been doing so well of keeping his temper in check with his emerald eyed lover, but this had been bad.Going upstairs he grabbed his coat, heading out the door. He knew where Louis headed when he was upset. Using his vampiric speed, he flitted to the cemetery.

     He walked quietly, allowing his feet to make the sounds of a mortal to allow Louis the time to decide what he would do at his approach. He sat in his dark coat, goth as they called it, under the statue of an angel, her arms spread to welcome the dead into the afterlife. His elbows rested on his knees as his face was hidden behind the long raven strands of hair. Lestat could smell the blood of his companion, telling him he'd made him cry once more. He sighed, sitting silently next to his beloved. " I think I've already lost you." He whispered, " But I don't want to. Oh God, I don't want to.." Lestat started, trying to see any reaction, but silence was all he got. He sighed, going to stand up, but a cold grip on his wrist stopped him.

    " I think you're so mean sometimes." Louis whispered through his veil. " I'm scared, honestly. Will we ever get over these wounds we've caused? It feels like you're already gone from me." Lestat sat, listening intently. He thought about his next words, not wanting to make it any worse. " I bet you'd be hard to get over, love. I couldn't leave you. I love you too much for that. It was too painful the first time, but I can't relate to this sadness you feel. It seems to be the problem and I'm trying to fix it. It just frustrates me so." Louis finally looked over at his lover, the tears of red still staining his face.

    Lestat leaned over, kissing the trail before wiping his lover's eyes. "Please come home. We can work through this.." He soothed, wrapping his arms around his fledgling. They didn't move for awhile before Louis finally returned the gesture with a sigh. "Promise me one thing..?" Grey eyes met Emerald. " What would that be?" Louis asked quietly. Lestat gently cupped his lover's cheek, moving the strands of hair away from his face. " That no matter what I may do or say to hurt you, that you will never doubt that I truly love you. My actions and words may not always speak such, but you know how dramatic I can be. I will always love you. Promise me you'll never forget that." Louis nodded, a sad but serene smile on his face. " I promise." Lestat stood, offering his companion a hand, which he took timidly.

    As they left Lestat watched as Louis turned to wait on him. " Are you coming?" Lestat nodded, thinking over the hurtful things he'd said and how he'd made his lover cry again. Once Louis was out of earshot he whispered. " I promise, my love, I will do my best to never make you cry again unless they are tears of joy." With a grim resolution he caught up to his lover, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. He'd be damned if he broke the whispered promise.


End file.
